This invention relates to crosslinkable, para-ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers.
In general, the class of aromatic heterocyclic extended chain polymers are well known for their outstanding thermal, physical and chemical properties. These polymers generally exhibit excellent modulus and tenacity properties, but lack good properties when in compression, which limits their use as reinforcing structural fibers.
In Tsai et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,246, dated May 30, 1989, we disclose para-ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers having pendant benzazole groups. These polymers exhibit improved compressive properties. Further research into para-ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers has provided polymer which are crosslinkable without degradation of the main polymer backbone.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel crosslinkable rigid-rod aromatic heterocyclic polymers.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed disclosure of the invention.